The Tyto Games
by RandyCunningham IsTheCheese
Summary: (This is based on the movie NOT the book. Only read this if you have read the Hunger Games) The Guardians never defeated the Pure Ones. They lost. And now, as punishment for ever defying them, The Pure Ones developed the Tyto Games. A fight to the death every year. And now, many years later, it's Swift's turn to be a tribute.


_**I was listening to 'To the sky' by Owl City and I saw a video on YouTube so I thought of making a Hunger Games for Ga'Hoole! Hope you enjoy ;)**_

* * *

I have Ennib clasped firmly in my talons, his golden feathers patchy and bloodied. I'm using every ounce of strength left to keep us air born. I can feel the Barred Owl's breath shallowing and his warm blood staining my claws. _Don't die! Don't die! Don't die! _I plead silently _You can't go now! Not after what we've been through!__ Not after all you've done! Not now! We can still make it! I will get you through these Games! _But I don't feel I can. The chances of us both going through are very slim. Very very slim. Indeed, Glaux is not in my favour.

Ennib groans and coughs up blood. Tooc has done severe damage to him. How could a owl have such a dark heart as he does. But I promise myself: as long as I breath, Ennib shall live.

I look down at the scrawny young owl in my hold. "Hang on! We're almost there! We're going to make it!" I say with more assurance then I have. I have to find shelter or they'll find us. And I can't beat them. Not in their numbers. I can sense at least three of the career owls behind me, their wing flapping in broad strokes while mine flutter uselessly around, each of them damaged. _I just want to go home. I just want to go_ home.

I hear the gong boom which signals the death of another owl. _Don't let it be Reed! _I almost cry this thought out. He was so young. So innocent. So merciful. Why did he have to be chosen!

A ear-splitting shriek fills the air. I look up quickly to see a huge Sooty Owl descending on me, its eyes blazing. It is so close now that I can see every feather on its scarred face. I try desperately to swerve out of the way but the Sooty is to fast. I feel her claws digging into my back as she makes contact with me. I cry out as she throws me too the forest below, my grey feathers mattered from her claws. As I fall, my talons release Ennib.

"NO!" I scream. I see his limp body tumbling through the air. _**('Stay' by Rihanna plays in the background. Sorry. I had to say**_** that)**

The Sooty Owl swoops away, knowing that her job is done. I open my wings at the last second and fold them back into a controlled dive. I have Ennib in my sight as I shoot through the air. My eyes begin to water as I pick up speed. _I'm going too fast!_ I think as the young owl disappears through the canopy of the trees.

"I won't loose you!" I scream as I fly into the forest too. This is sentencing my death by entering the trees but not Ennib's if Glaux is kind. A second before Ennib crashes to the forest floor I grasp him again. But the weight is too much. I did not stop us from landing on the ground but I softened our fall. I flipped over as we landed so Ennib would not be crushed under me. I feel rocks scrape my back where the Sooty slashed me and I cringe in pain. Then everything slows down. The careers must of guessed we were still alive when the gong didn't sound. They come crashing through the branches of the trees towards us. Seven of them in total. They land on the ground and surround us, their battle claws clicking softly on the floor.

The first one to speak is a Great Grey. "I thought I had taken care of you two when I slit his throat." He gestures to Ennib.

I carefully stand up, being sure not to hurt Ennib who I lay down next to me.

"No Tooc," I reply, "You will never defeat spirit of District 9," I say boldly.

The careers laugh at my pitiful words.

"Is that so?" Asks a Masked Owl. "Then how is it that District 9 has only had a single victor?"

I am not swayed by her comment but I know it is true. Our mentor is an old Barn Owl who is the only one in our District to have won the Tyto Games. And she has little to teach.

"And if we don't kill you now," continues Tooc as he flexes his talons,"Then the others will. For you have no chance in these Games."

I know this is true. I have had no training but these owls surrounding me now have trained for many moons for this day.

Suddenly without warning, two owls leap forward and grab each of my wings. I screech in anguish as there is a terrible snapping when my wing bones are broken by the careers. They then lift me into the air with a flap of their wings I scream in horror as I see the remaining owls closing in on Ennib before the trees obstruct my view.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All my own pain is forgotten. All I want to do is save Ennib. My captures carry me quickly from the forest and over a rocky gorge at the end of the trees.

"So long, Dapple," hisses one of them evilly. With that, they release me from their hold and I plummet down. But I don't struggle. I don't try use my useless wings. I simply breath in my last breathe of air and close my eyes. I feel the rush of the wind for the last time. I say goodbye to my family and friends, one by one. _Goodbye Ma. Goodbye Da. Goodbye Fann. Goodbye Daisy. Goodbye Swift. Goodbye Ennib. Thank you all._

Then the gong sounds.


End file.
